EnterxThexFlame
by ToukyoKushu
Summary: Gon and Killua meet a young hunter who is their next target but will they be able to capture her or will they get burned. (Title and summary to change)


Greetings everyone! I decided to work on a HunterxHunter fanfic, my Tokyo Ghoul fanfic is on hiatus;; -still mourning over Kaneki-

* * *

><p>Both Gon and Killua made their way to a town they never visited before for a mission they were hired to do. Luckily for the pair they were prepared for the weather as it had become winter, everything covered in white minus the streets as they were shoveled to the side by the citizens who lived there. Being cautious as they stopped in front of a road block with <em>caution <em>and _danger _signs all around, standing on each end were two officers "Are you the hunter that was hired?" Gon nodded and brought out his license to show as proof, the guard opened the block way and gestured for the two to proceed. Once the two passed the guard blocked it off behind them.

Killua was on his guard seeing as how Gon seemed unaware that the mission could be dangerous "Gon, no matter what happens don't be fooled. They might have a trap prepared" turning his attention to Killua, he smiled "of course! I know that" well somewhat, Gon wondered how dangerous it could be. Eventually the pair noticed a few things, there were hardly any snow in the vicinity and the temperature had gotten a whole lot hotter.

Taking off their scarf and jacket as they began to fan themselves "Damn it's so hot" they couldn't go back without completing the mission so they continued heading forward, till a large silhouette covered them from the raging heat. Getting a better view, the large silhouette belonged to a house "does someone really live in there?!" shocked as to how someone could live in these conditions.

Gon ran over to the door and knocked on it "Hello! Is anyone home?" Killua mentally slapped his forehead and yelled at Gon "Idiot! What are you doing?!" getting ready to hit his friend, the door opened. Both of them looked over to see a young girl that seemed around their age "H-hello, can I help you?" she seemed confused as why there were two boys on her porch "Ah is your mother home?" Killua asked the young girl "Or your father?" in response the girl clutched her hem of her shirt "No...I live alone here"

The girl stared at the two confused as Gon held his finger up "one minute please" grabbing Killua to the side and whispered to him. Waiting patiently for the two to finish the girl crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side "you can come inside if you like? I'm making some lunch" after finishing her sentence a loud rumble erupted from Gon's stomach "I accept" only to receive a hit to the head from Killua "We don't know her! She could have some sort of trap for us, idiot!"

This time Killua nearly was hit on the head by a punch but he dodged at the last minute, sadly Gon didn't have time to dodge and got hit instead "Ah I'm so sorry!" the girl apologized repeatedly "I meant to hit your friend not you! Oh right an ice pack! an ice pack will help" running inside and leaving the door open, sounds of crashing and objects falling can be heard. She made her way back with the ice pack and placed it on his head. Gon waved his hand "Thank you, but it's okay. I'm use to it" letting out a sigh in relief the girl smiled "Well then I'm glad you're alright" Taking up on her offer, both of them followed her inside.

- no one's pov-

Once inside, she locked the door behind them and they followed towards the kitchen. Killua was still on his guard meanwhile Gon being his typical self, She offered them a plate of food and introduced herself "You can call me, Shakaku" placing a hand on her chest "It's nice to meet you, I never knew they would send hunters after me"

Gon's expression changed as the two were ready to defend themselves from any attack. Sighing she brought out something from her pocket "W-what?! You're a hunter too!" Shakaku nodded "Of course I am, I passed the hunter exam three years ago"

* * *

><p>Current Ages:<p>

Gon- 14

Killua- 14

Shakaku- 16

She's older than them by 2 year.


End file.
